


Family Hawk

by GuidedByTheBlood



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, First Meeting, Fluff, Own Characters - Freeform, Safe For Work, pregnancy mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuidedByTheBlood/pseuds/GuidedByTheBlood
Summary: A collection of drabbles about two of my OC's, Liv and William, in different points of their lives.





	1. Company

**Author's Note:**

> [Cilia Liv Hawk and William belong to me http://guided-by-the-blood.tumblr.com/ ]  
> You are NOT allowed to use these characters without my permission!

The man shivered, holding himself tight while sitting in a corner of the small chapel surrounded by the scent of incense. This was his fourth night in town and he still hadn’t been able to find himself a place where he could stay beside this old building… William let out a sigh and crawled closer to the wall.

What had he actually thought? He had left his hometown with barely anything. Only a small bag, filled with spare clothes and some food. He didn’t expect the townspeople to be so rude to an outsider. He had been lucky that no one had attacked him yet.

The outsider was cold and hungry. There was no food left, but no one dared to sell him anything. He heard his stomache growl out of hunger.

He should try to rest now… Tomorrow was another day.

William leaned against the wall next to him and closed his eyes in hope he would fall asleep very soon…

 

He awoke in the middle of night. Sleepy looking up, feeling his body aching a little due to his not very comfortable sleeping position. “ _Ow…_ ” Only one thing was different than before. He didn’t feel cold anymore but he felt the weight of something lying over him. He rubbed his eyes in confusion and took a closer look when he was able to see properly again.

Someone had placed a cloak over him… It wasn’t very big, but enough to cover him. William lifted his glance to find the owner. First, everything he could see was an almost empty chapel, only the dweller resting as his common place.

But then a figure crossed his sight.

It was a slim, blonde woman that had been sitting next to the dweller. That’s why he hadn’t been able to see her before. She started walking towards him and William stood up immediately, almost dropping the cloak.

“ _This…belongs to you, I assume?_ ” He asked righ away, handing her the part of her attire. " _It does indeed. Looks like you’re warmed up again._ ” She said chuckling. “ _Don’t you need it? It’s still cold outside._ ” -” _You might be in need of it more than I am currently. It’s fine._ ” The man smiled at her. “ _Thank you. May I ask for your name?_ ” -” _I’m Cilia Liv Hawk._ ” She responded calmly. “ _Well then, Miss Hawk. My name’s William._ ” She bowed at him slightly.” _It’s a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Liv, if you like._ ” Returning the smile he had given her before. William noded, taking a closer look at her. Her eyes were fascinating. Such a beautiful, warm colour. He couldn’t help but stare into them for a moment.

 

“ _Would you like some company?_ ” Liv asked, tilting her head a little. “ _If you would be willing to, I wouldn’t dare to say no._ ” He went back to his old place and sat down, giving Liv some place to sit down as well.

“ _Say William…_ ” The woman started. “ _You’re not from around here, are you?_ ” The other shook his head before answering and sighed. “I _’m afraid I’m not… It’s hard to get along with anyone here…._ ” -” _I see… It’s true. Most outsiders aren’t treated very nice._ ” The Yharnamites weren’t fond of anyone that was different. May it be an outsider or not. “ _Did the night got you by surprise?_ ” She asked curiously. It had been a while since she had met an outsider like him. But she wanted to know everything from the world out there. “ _Not quite._ ” He explained. “ _This is my shelter for now. Until I can find a place to stay._ ”

Liv stared at him for a moment. ‘ _He has no place to stay?_ ’ She thought to herself. He also looked like he hadn’t eaten much lately… Her glance became sadder. She had at least her parents house she could return to at any time. But William…he had barely anything.

The huntress reached into her belt-pocket and took out a small package. “ _You must be hungry…_ ” William looked at her questioning until he realised that she was offering her food. “ _I can’t take that from you._ ” He said, shaking his head. “ _That’s very kind of you… But you ne-_ ” -” _I’m not hungry._ ” Liv interrupted. “ _Just take it._ ”

They starred at each other until the man gave in and took the food with a faint smile. “ _Thank you kindly…_ ” The huntress simply nodded. Knowing she’d help him with that.

 

William’s eyes grew heavy again and he almost slipped from the wall. He managed to catch himself and tried to stay awake still. “ _Mhmmm…._ ” He murmured. He hadn’t slept very much since his arrival. The nights weren’t very comfortable. No matter where you were dozing or sleeping. As long as it wasn’t a house, it was almost impossible to get a good sleep.

 

Liv turned her head and noticed his sleepy behavior. “ _You should rest._ ” But the man only shook his head. “ _I can’t… I need to head to the town again when the sun rises… I might sleep too long…_ ” He replied to her with a soft yawn. “ _I’ll take care._ ” Again he gazed at her questioning. “ _What do you mean?_ ” -” _You get some sleep and I’ll wake you up when the sun is rising._ ”

 

He smiled faintly and tired, almost about to fall asleep again. “ _This is a safe place. No beast will enter with all this incense. You can sleep in peace._ ”

But he said no word.

In the moment after the woman saw why there was no response. William had already fallen asleep.

Again Liv covered him with her cloak like a blanket. “ _You deserve some rest…_ ” She whispered.

 

The huntress would spend the whole night at his side, just like she had promised to him. Liv would keep her word and wake him up, when the sun would rise over Yharnam at dawn…

 


	2. Calm Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather short one, but it simply describes one of their happy moments together.

 

Feeling the warmth of her body as his hand layed on her belly, made him feel more comfortable than before. “ _There. It just moved!_ ” Liv said chuckling. Even though William still felt very dizzy due to his medication it helped him to clear his mind a little. “ _I can feel it._ ” The man replied joyfull. “ _Our baby is growing every day. And soon it will be with us._ ”

 

He looked up to face her directly and let his other hand rest at her cheek. A smile appeared on his lips while he looked at her. He still couldn’t believe it. It had been a few month for now, yet all seemed like a wonderfull dream from which he feared to wake up at one point in the future. Slightly stroking her cheek he leaned to her to place a kiss right on her forehead. William wished to be able to move more, yet he was bound to the bed until he felt better.

 

Liv placed her hand on his. It was a little cold, but she didn’t care about that. Much more she was concerned about his current state and if it would be better by time.

“ _Do you need anything my love?_ ” The blonde asked and tried to not show her concern too much. More the joy about the life that was growing inside her.

An unexpected gift from the gods, which William and her had been most happy about.

Liv was still glad to have discoverd her pregnancy soon enough, as she had continued her work without knowing to be bearing a child until she had seen a doctor. The huntress hadn’t shown any usual signs like morning sickness. But apparently it happened rarely to some women.

 

William shook his head. “ _You should take some rest. Remember what the doctor told you?_ ” His smile grew wider. “ _And yes I will take a rest as well, promised._ ”

 

“ _But only for you. I still need to prepare dinner, before it gets too late._ ” She spoke most softly, but feeling tired for real now that he had pointed it out.

The woman moved closer to her husband and simply leaned at him. Her head resting on his chest while she let out a sigh of comfort. His heartbeat was very soothing, as well as William himself.

She could feel his hand stroking over her short hair while she slowly difted off into sleep.

 

“ _Soon we will be a family. All three of us._ ” He whispered to her, leaned back and closed his eyes while he continued to stroke her head softly.

 


End file.
